Wondering
by Hoshino Yumemi
Summary: Sort of collection of drabbles. After watched some anime, Astral begin to wonder what exactly he is. Contain OOCs
1. Blue Alien and Youthful Boy

Title : Wondering

Summary : After watched some anime, Astral begin to wonder what exactly he is.

A/N : Oh wow! It's already a long time since I haven't updated a story! This time I'm posting Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal, and I'm in love with Astral~  
>Uhm, anyway, why don't you try to guess what anime is this? Don't worry, I'm going to update this one (I've finished like 3 chapters). Don't forget to review! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal!<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to do kattobingu today!" black spiky haired boy with red spikes on the front shouted in joy. His red eyes looking around for an opponent that looked worthy of him.<p>

He is Yuma Tsukumo. A happy go lucky boy who always looked up for challenge. He never give up even though he always lose and always do his best.

The key around his neck begin to shine, and then the light disappeared as a blue being appeared from it. "What are you going to do, Yuma?"

"isn't it obvious? I'm going to duel someone!" Yuma almost shouted to the spirit. Yuma always looked like not enjoying the spirit's company, but actually he begin to enjoy it. The time with him; Astral is his name, is actually fun. Even though Astral like to ask something that actually not really important. But Yuma understand; Astral is not from this world and his memories are lost.

"There's something i wanted to ask you, Yuma." Astral paused for a while. "What is an alien?"

"What about alien?"

"I saw it on TV about something you called _'anime'_."

Yuma raised an eyebrow to Astral. His red eyes stared at his white and golden eyes with confusion, before sighed. "It was an extra-territorial object."

"What is this extra-territorial?"

"It means it doesn't from earth. Like, from another planet."

Yuma hope Astral is going to stop asking him such a weird question, but unfortunately, Astral asked again, "Does that mean I'm an alien?"

The boy rubbed the back of his head. "Well..." Yuma stared at Astral from his hair to feet. "You're looked like one, but," Yuma shook his head. "Aliens aren't real, Astral."

Astral closed his eyes, nodded, and then asked again, "Then, what is this _'moe-gap'_?"

This time, Yuma only laughed.


	2. Astral, the Time Traveler

**_Title : Wondering_**

**_Summary : After watched some anime, Astral begin to wonder what exactly he is._**

**_A/N : Eeh~ I'm finally able to touch my computer~ So I can update all my fanfictions, including this one! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal~_**

* * *

><p>"Yuma! Yuma!" Yuma's eyes shot open before groaned and looked at the clock, before looked back to the spirit.<p>

"You better have an explaining for this. It's still 2 AM for crying out loud!" Yuma almost screamed, but managed to keep his voice so he won't wake up his sister or grandmother.

"I know who I am!" Astral said, hovering around Yuma in circle.

Yuma's eyes went wide. "You mean, we don't need to collect more numbers?" but then, he saw the television behind Astral is still turned on. Yuma sighed deeply.

"I'm serious!" Astral said seriously, before landed on top of Yuma, pinning him on the hammock. Yuma panicked; what about Astral? Why did he acted like this?

"I am-" Astral stopped, calmed himself before yelled, "-A time traveler!"

The boy raised one of his eyebrows again. "what did you watch this time, Astral?" he took the remote near him and turned off the television.

"I'm serious! I'm mad scientist, _Hououin Kyouma_!" he said. His face showing that he is serious. "And you, lab member 002, Toma, my assistant!"

"Enough with your imagination, Astral! And my name is Yuma!"

Astral floated away from Yuma, and then mumbled loudly, "It's me. The organization have hacked our system and brainwashed my assistant! I need more help." Astral's eyes went wide. "Goverment's permission? But we're in crisis! Besides, I am the one that choosen by the Steins Gate!" The spirit looked back at Yuma, who stared at him in confusion.

"Toma. We're here to create a time machine." he said slowly to Yuma, as if talking with a small child. "I, Hououin Kyouma, will change the world line and become the ruler of time!" Astral laughed maniacally.

"Shut it, Astral!" Yuma covered his ears to prevent himself from Astral's laugh. Yuma even think Astral didn't know the meaning of what did he just said. "Time machine aren't real! And my name is YUMA! And I'm not your assistant!"

"But, Toma! I, the mad scientist, _Hououin Kyouma_, will create the time machine and-"

Yuma laid back on his hammock, back facing him and tried to ignore Astral's ranting. "You're watching too much anime..." He muttered. "Maybe I should take the television away."


End file.
